


【佑灰】背德文学

by parkparkpark



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stepmommy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkparkpark/pseuds/parkparkpark
Summary: 小妈/违背中国常规伦理道德/高雷预警，要谨慎
Relationships: 佑灰 - Relationship
Kudos: 49





	【佑灰】背德文学

**Author's Note:**

> ooc/编的假的不要信/HE

（日，我违背中国传统的伦理道德，我有罪。）

往下拉↓↓↓

梨树在倾盆大雨中弯下了枝桠。

偌大的别墅里空荡荡的，没有一点生气。豪华的水晶挂灯挂在金色的天花板上，反射着光，它没有温度。

全圆佑锁上他房间的门。他的房门上贴着写有绝食字样的纸张。

佣人被他赶到楼下的客厅里毕恭毕敬的站着。

全圆佑觉得自己的理智被拉成了细丝，一粒灰尘落在上面就可以让它们粉碎瓦解，更不要说现在被他压在身下的人了。

原本宽松的衬衫已经被他残暴的扯开，搭在那个人的身上，若有若无的露出一片胸口和一点点泛着粉色的肩头。昏暗的灯光下仿佛一块羊脂玉。

他抬手掐住对方的下巴，强迫对方抬起头，然后吻上那饱满又水润的嘴唇，霸道又蛮横地撬开对方的牙关，重重地碾压过对方口腔里的每一寸地方，在勾起对方柔软的舌头缠绵着往自己嘴里带，身下的人发出小小的呜咽的声音表示反抗，但这对于全圆佑来说简直就是上等的春药。

文俊辉抓住全圆佑的肩膀想推开，但被吻的头昏脑胀手酸软的使不上力气，到了全圆佑眼里又成了欲迎还拒。

前几天，他的继父又给他带回来了一位小妈。他已经不记得这是他的继父给他带回来的第几位小妈了。

往常全圆佑从来不屑一顾，但这次有些东西却不一样了。那个男孩长得干净又利落，巴掌大的脸上精致的五官仿佛出自上帝之手，线条的每一处起伏转折都踩在全圆佑的心弦上。特别是那双眼睛，像全圆佑养的布偶猫。干净的没有一丝杂质。

文俊辉。

他从父亲的嘴里听到了男孩的名字。

他看见男孩为人处事的一举一动，明明身处世俗却又不世俗。举止间有贵族猫一样的优雅，说话的时候害羞的垂下眼睑，会抿起好看的嘴唇。明明懂得人情的冷暖却又依旧带着孩子般的纯真和善良。全圆佑常常躲在角落里假装不经意的望向他，目光碰撞的一瞬间，他在那双眼睛里看见了他所有的向往。目光间的空气都变得潮湿。

全圆佑常常坐在父亲的门外，听着里面模模糊糊的喘息声，和细细软软的叫声。布偶猫安静的蹭过全圆佑的膝盖，轻轻叫唤一声。全圆佑觉得，门里的声音竟比这个更动听。

现在，这双通透的眼睛就在自己的面前望着自己。文俊辉喘着气，因为轻吻而红肿的嘴唇微微张着，可以看见粉色的可爱的舌头，摸起来一定是湿湿软软的。他的眼里蒙着一层水汽，比全圆佑见过的任何的宝石和水晶都要好看。

就是因为纯真，所以才更加致命。

原来儿子可以被名义上的妈妈诱惑。老爹也太会享受了，全圆佑狠狠的想。

也还好，只是名义上的。

全圆佑扯下自己的领带，把文俊辉的双手强行拉到头顶，然后绑在床头的栏杆上。迫不及待的褪去对方身上碍事的衣物。全裸的白皙的身体在他面前展开，毫无保留。光是这样看着他就觉得下身涨的发疼。

他欺身而上，一只手摸上文俊辉纤细好看的腰，另一只手在对方胸前的红点上反复搓揉。很快乳头就立了起来，像两个熟透了的果实。全圆佑张嘴含住那诱人的果实，又吸又咬，尖尖的虎牙若有若无地从乳珠上蹭过去，感受着身下的人轻微的颤抖和控制不住加重的喘息声。

文俊辉觉得电流从胸前一直通到大脑。又痒又麻的触觉让他心里明明羞得不行，可又控制不住自己得身体颤抖着往全圆佑得嘴里送，想要更多。下身早就抬起来了头，在全圆佑的西装裤上蹭得难受，可是双手又被死死地绑在头顶无法动弹。他只能一边无力地扭着腰，蹭着身下得床单企图缓解下身的难耐，一边因为身份的冲击而产生内心不安。

“唔嗯……圆佑……你…你父亲……”声音带着他自己都无法控制的颤抖。一张口就有呻吟漏出来。文俊辉感觉全圆佑瞬间加重了手上的力道，胸前的酥麻感带上了微微的刺痛，身体产生剧烈的反应，他感觉后穴有温热的液体流出来。文俊辉死死的咬紧牙关才没让自己发出更加令人脸红的声音。

全圆佑猜到了文俊辉内心对身份的纠结，但是亲耳听到他一边喘息一边断断续续的说出这句的时候依旧觉得自己的神经末梢被点燃，轰隆隆的雷声从他的脑海里传过来。最大的问题是，这个人还不知死活的在自己身下偷偷扭动。

全圆佑突然加重了手上的力道，在文俊辉的腰上狠狠捏了一把，白皙的身体上立刻留下了一道红印。惹得身下的人又轻轻哼了一声，像只小猫一样。

“是啊，所以我应该叫你妈妈是吗？”全圆佑坏心眼地怕到文俊辉的耳边小声说，暂时放过了文俊辉胸前的两点，一只手向下摸去，轻轻握住了文俊辉早已勃起的性器，另一只手摁住文俊辉折起的膝盖，强迫他张开双腿，露出粉嫩的大腿根，委屈的吐着水的后穴在他面前一览无余。

“别担心，反正我爸下周才回来。”

文俊辉羞得想把脸埋进软乎乎得床垫里，无奈被人压制着无处可逃。全圆佑还坏心眼的把热气尽数喷在他的耳根附近，文俊辉只觉得一把火从耳尖一直烧到了脸颊，不用照镜子他都知道自己的耳朵肯定红得像出了血。

一直没有被照顾到的性器突然被温暖又干燥的手掌覆住，有技术的套弄着，他根本无法想象家里小少爷那双白净修长的，常年抱着游戏机的手此刻正撸动着着自己的下身，带着薄薄的茧还时不时地蹭过马眼。他根本不敢低头看，只能仰起脖子，无法自制地发出呜呜的声音。

快感密密麻麻地刺激着他的大脑，这是一种完全不一样的体验。文俊辉觉得自己跟发烧了一样，浑身烫的惊人。后穴一点点放大的空虚感和性器被撸动的快感一起折磨着他，让他无法思考任何其他的事情。

快感一层层叠加，让文俊辉头皮发麻。身体出现的反应远远大于他自己在厕所里想着全圆佑的脸自己解决的感觉。他爽的浑身发抖，喘息声越来越重，只能用小腿无力地蹭着全圆佑的西装。

骤雨铺盖在窗玻璃上，顺流而下发出哗啦啦的水声。屋内的氛围暧昧的快要融化。

快感攀上顶峰，文俊辉只觉得一道白光在脑子里炸开，全身的肌肉突然一紧，他射了出来。白色的浊液喷在了全圆佑黑色的西装上，羞耻的让人不敢看。

文俊辉觉得自己湿透了，由内而外的，像泡在雨水里被浸湿羽翼的鸟儿。但他没有扑闪翅膀的力气，高潮后的身体软绵绵的使不上劲，他只能陷在床里，任由全圆佑摆布。

全圆佑轻笑一声。高潮让文俊辉原本白皙的身体染上了一层淡淡的粉红色，看上去简直秀色可餐。整个人都软了下来，被他压在身下，只能乖乖的做他的猫。眼角因为快感的刺激而被染上了一抹红色，妖艳异常。

全圆佑用手沾起西装上的液体，朝文俊辉的后穴抹去。突然有异物的入侵让猫猫突然蜷缩起身体，本能地想合上双腿。却被全圆佑用手抓住脚腕像上折叠过去，后穴泥泞不堪的样子被暴露地更加明显。因为紧张而收紧的后穴，死死的绞着全圆佑的手指。高温湿润的小穴让全圆佑想直接提枪冲进去。

全圆佑用最后的理智压制住本能的冲动，他会伤到文俊辉的。

文俊辉努力让自己放松身体去接纳全圆佑的手指，后穴失禁般吐出更多的水，很快全圆佑就伸进了三根手指，在文俊辉的身体里抽插着模仿交合的动作。指尖若有若无地从敏感的地方碾过，让文俊辉几次差点叫出声。前端的性器又颤颤巍巍的站了起来，后穴一张一合地想要全圆佑插进来。

“手指就能把你玩硬吗？”全圆佑似乎故意跟他使坏。抽出手指把手上站着的淫液抹到文俊辉好看精致的脸上，文俊辉的这副样子在全圆佑眼里淫荡至极。

他快速地脱掉自己的衣服，从裤子里掏出狰狞的性器。双手托住文俊辉的臀瓣向两边拉，把那红色的小穴拉开一些。腻滑的液体顺着大腿根流下来，沾湿了床单。滚烫的的凶器刚蹭进去一个头，文俊辉就发出带着哭腔的呻吟，夹着哀叫。

即使那里分泌了再多的液体，手指和性器的尺寸还是无法比较的。文俊辉觉得后穴撕裂般的痛。生理泪水夺眶而出，又被全圆佑温柔的吻掉。全圆佑轻轻拍着他的背，让他慢慢放松下来。

然而全圆佑的下半身根本没有那么温柔，完全没有一点放慢速度的意思，一点点顶进他紧致的后穴，肠壁上的褶皱都被一一撑平，软肉迫不及待地贴上粗硬的柱体，明明已经到达了很深的地方，却依旧吮吸着把全圆佑的性器往更深的地方带。

那个地方又烫又紧，夹得全圆佑觉得自己又大了一圈。忍得他出了一身薄薄得汉，但还是要控制着速度，不想伤到身下的人。

“被我爸操了那么多次了还这么紧吗？”他吻了吻那好看的眼睛，声音因为忍耐而变得沙哑，像在砂纸上磨蹭过一样。

“那我来把你操开好不好。”

他又凑到文俊辉的耳朵边说话，颇为满意地看着对方羞得把脸别过去，露出红红得耳朵尖。然后他猛得发力，整根没入，捅开那狭窄的甬道，一直顶到文俊辉后穴无人踏足得深处。

“嗯啊……别…太深了……疼……”

文俊辉被顶得连句完整得话都说不出来，一边呻吟着不要一边小小得挣扎，这激起了全圆佑一直忍耐着的兽性。他的眼睛通红，掐住文俊辉那细得一折就断得腰，根本不理会文俊辉的恳求也不等文俊辉适应过来就开始大开大合地操干。

文俊辉像一条脱水的鱼，只能被迫承受着。撕裂的疼痛慢慢转换成被填满和被撑开的快感，在他的脑海里掀起惊涛骇浪。他几乎能感觉到全圆佑滚烫的凶器上的每根青茎，每一次都径直顶上他身体深处的软肉。

他张开嘴，哭喊声又被全圆佑堵了回来。全圆佑一边用下半身顶弄着他一边跟他接吻，又啃又咬，像要把他真个人都吃干抹净。来不及下咽的唾液和呜呜的呜咽声一起从嘴角溢出来，亮晶晶的拉成了丝，一直挂到锁骨。

可怜的小穴已经被操得红肿不堪，肠壁分泌出的液体在交合的地方被拍打成泡沫，啪啪的水声回荡在潮湿的空气里。全圆佑觉得文俊辉体内深处的肉缝被一点点操开，当他无意间碾过一块软肉时，文俊辉的哭喊声直接拔高了一个度，浑身剧烈的颤抖着，眼泪掉个不停。

前端的性器没有任何的触碰就直接射了出来，喷在全圆佑平坦的小腹上。文俊辉的脖子向后仰去，颈部的曲线比女人还要好看。全圆佑忍不住在文俊辉的脖子上印上一个红痕，宣告他的主权。

文俊辉大口的喘着气，他有些失焦的眼睛无神地望着全圆佑。睫毛都湿漉漉的，脸上眼泪和汗水混在一起，像从水里捞出来的一样。浑身上都是全圆佑留下的痕迹，红的红紫的紫，十天八天都不一定消得下去。

“圆佑……”文俊辉叫着他的名字，声音已经因为哭喊而变得沙哑。

全圆佑伸手解开了绑着文俊辉双手的领带。

文俊辉花了几秒钟才找回手臂的知觉，已经僵硬的手臂慢慢从全圆佑的肩膀上方穿过，轻轻搂住了他。

全圆佑开始变本加厉地欺负那块甬道深处的软肉，每一次抽查都全进全出，从文俊辉的敏感点精准的碾过去，狠狠撞在前列腺上，仿佛要把人家顶穿一样。文俊辉的双腿根本没有力气夹住他的腰，随着他顶撞的动作来回晃荡着。绝顶的快感让文俊辉再也无法思考，眼泪不受控制的往下掉，前端的性器射了几次再也射不出什么东西。

全圆佑像野兽一样不知疲倦，换着姿势不知道操了多久。久到文俊辉觉得下半身都已经不属于他了，脑袋昏昏沉沉的他随时都能睡过去。他觉得自己要死了，溺死在情欲和全圆佑的眼神里。

他分不清时间，只知道全圆佑最后一股脑地射在了他的身体里。性器抽出来的时候白色的浊液也顺着穴口溢出来，弄脏了床单。身体的晃动似乎都能带起穴口里液体的声音。

他还在痉挛的身体被全圆佑抱进怀里，然后带着他去房间里自带的浴室里清洗。最后两个人在重新换过的干净的床上相拥而眠。

半梦半醒间，他看见了曾经的全圆佑。在他被卖进这个富商家里的时候，明明是小少爷却依然小心翼翼照顾他的全圆佑。在他孤独的时候躲在角落里悄悄陪着他的全圆佑。在他拖着受伤的身体从全圆佑父亲的房间出来时，偷偷给他塞药膏的全圆佑。

他听见全圆佑凑到他的耳边说道

“等门口的梨花开了，我们一起走吧。”

他笑了，然后跌入了深深的梦乡。

院子里的梨花含烟带雨，河边的绿草细细茵茵。牢笼般的豪华别墅被他们抛在身后，全圆佑的房门还被锁着，门口贴着绝食的字样。

end.


End file.
